crossover_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of the Multiverse (Tv Series)
Battle of the Multiverse Tv Series is a tv series with multiple creators and different animators working on a multi-style show (3-D, Smg4, Plush). The styles are to represent the series. 3-D is also used when the equipment was damaged. Episodes # Mario Meets Patrick Star # Do the Mario - Flipnote # SMF - The Pink SpongeBob Plush # AD Movie: Bowser Jr goes to Jail # Sans in Smash Ultimate # The Goomba Revolution # Bowser's Children 3-6: Lights, Camera, Annoyance # Yoshi, Pac-Man and Kirby # Beware Links Bearing Gifs # If Cuddles met Mario # Stranger in Super Mario 64 # Team Happy Tree Friends vs SpongeBob # PA Movie: Mario's Mistake # Shaggy's reveal in Smash # The Hype Train # Nick's SpongeBob SquarePants Plug & Plays: Nicktoons! # SPONGEBOB PLUG N PLAYS (WITH SHREK) # Sonic's Eye Infection" Comic Dub (Comedy) # The Dads of Smash Bros. Make Some Puns # Pacman vs Bowser and Eggman # Family Guy in Smash Ultimate # Pac-Man's New Hobby # Scary Stories # The Zombie Outbreak # Pacman and Mario vs Bowser # Super Mario 64 meme compilation # What I Do On My Spare Time # Ultimate Brawl of Ultimate Destiny # The Reunion # Cristiano Ronaldo CR7 vs PACMAN & SUPER MARIO & SONIC The Hedgehog and friends # BALDI'S BASICS VS EVERYONE THE MOVIE (Official series) # BALDI'S BASICS VS SUPER MARIO & PACMAN & SONIC (Official series) # BALDI'S BASICS VS SONIC The Hedgehog (Official series) # BALDI'S BASICS VS 3D PACMAN and SONIC The Hedgehog (Official series) # Pacman vs Chain Chomp - Monster Pacman # ISABELLE'S ONLY WEAKNESS! # SMG4 vs Jeffy # Ragequit Rabbid (SMG4 Collab Entry) # Pac-Pun 3 # Power-Up Combination + Arach-Nacho # 30 Minutes Or Less # Hungry Hungry Heavy # Big Chungus Among The Fungus # The Dads of Smash Bros Swap Their Kids FULL SERIES + More Family Comic Dubs # Mr. Goodman's Son in Gmod # Goku in The Loud House # Animated Pokédex - Pichu # BALDI'S BASICS VS SpongeBob SquarePants with Super Mario Sonic the Hedgehog and Donkey Kong # Steamed Hotels # Da Wae - Da Real Queen # Da wae 4.0 # Pacman vs Sonic # KIRBY IS SO CUTE! # Smash Ultimate referenced in The Loud House # THE SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS POPSICLE LOOKS CREEPY # Super Star Challenge : Match 2 - "RpG" Boss battle # JUMP UP SUPER HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- # send this to cristali's followers if you happy when she's arrested # Spongebob and Patrick's Wacky Adventures Episode 1 # EVERYONE IS BOWSER # BALDI'S BASICS VS MARIO SONIC and DONKEY KONG (Feat PACMAN) # Spongebob Meets Sniper the Strangler: Complete Edition # WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS??? # Patrick Star's Bad Day # Spongebob and Patrick's Wacky Adventures Episode 2 # Spongebob and Patrick's Wacky Adventures Episode 3 # Pac-Man and Yoshi # Gumbino: Video Game Competition (S01E01) - Meet the Contestants # Gumbino: Video Game Competition (S01E02) Mario vs Sonic # Gumbino: Video Game Competition (S01E03) Freddy's Pizzeria # Video Game Competition: Mario's Revenge (S01E4) # Spongebob and Patrick's Wacky Adventures Episode 4 # Spongebob and Patrick's Wacky Adventures Episode 5 # Spongebob and Patrick's Wacky Adventures Episode 6 # Joker Befriends Inkling Girl # A Tennis Hangout # The Adventures of Mario, Sonic, and Kirby 1 # Joker UNMASKES Meta Knight!? # BALDI'S BASICS vs SONIC MARIO LUIGI DONKEY KONG and PACMAN ANIMATION # Peace and Quiet # SML Movie: Black Yoshi's House Arrest in Gmod # Mario Impossible # A SPONGEBOB & PATRICK EASTER HOLIDAY # BALDI'S BASICS VS MINECRAFT # Pacman vs Sonic the Hedgehog # BALDI'S BASICS VS HELLBOY and SpongeBob with Super Mario Sonic Pacman and Donkey Kong # The Villains Club! # Sonic The Hedgehog (2019) # The Sonic Movie Trailer but it's a YTP # Super Star Challenge : Match 1 - Race mushroom kingdom # Instagram Nintendo Memes | Gold Edition # Nintendo Memes Of May 3.0 # SMG4 Collab Entry 2019 # Carl 3-8: The Impossible Test # Pacman and Sonic vs bad guys - Eggman and King K Rooll # BALDI'S BASICS in Mario Kart Animation VS Sonic and All stars cartoon characters #Family Guy in The Amazing World of Gumball #The Corndog theif #If Rabbids Invade Pokémon #Toys fall to their death #Homer Simpson Meets King Dice #Nintendo Chronicles part 1 #The Balloon Bully #Cuddles drops by Squidward's House # Dr. Mario - Medical School #Sonic movie trailer but with plushie #YTP: Wario's crazy dream! (Collab Entry) #SFM Chocolate With Nuts Category:Battle of the Multiverse